Various ways to learn to play an instrument are available. For instance, many users may receive person instruction, utilize playbooks or other study materials, review video or audio lessons, etc.
Such methods are time-consuming, expensive and boring. Existing solutions require users to master concepts and theory and/or include practice materials that are not current or interesting to the student.
Thus there is a need for a solution where a user is able to quickly, cheaply, and easily play a variety of materials without having to master theory, practice exercises, or carry out other non-performance related endeavors. In addition, such a solution should eliminate the need for fluency in any particular language.